Sentinel
by BralexWolves
Summary: Naruto's life converted to a new world and changed irrefutably, how will he manage moving from one hopeless war to another. And how will he deal with new abilities far more foreign than the ones he was trained with. IN the battle between the light and the Darkness and those between who will he ultimately choose to fight for, and who out of all the factions is most vested in the war
1. Chapter 1

Sentinel

A large energy signature appeared on the sensors of a rather small robot with a compass like shape with a blue eye at the center. his front side rotated and twitched a bit revealing that he was in fact a double sided compass, shape wise anyhow. In actuality this orange and blue ghost was a prototype robot developed by the sentient being called the traveler. The Traveler knows that the darkness will find them and follow its path, even if they have a few millennia, the Ghosts mission? To find the greatest warriors and immortalize them for battles to come, that is not to say they are to build statues of them to raise moral. No their mission is to convert men strong enough whether they be alive or cadavers into machines that could survive the millennia, and when the time came to fight the darkness they would brave that as well. To some this no doubt seems unethical even horrific to convert men to machines and force them to fight against their will, it is I won't argue against that.

The traveler has yet to be discovered by man and vice versa the Traveler has yet to understand man, it has no concept of ethics, only that of survival. It started this mission to ensure not only its own survival but the survival of this species that would undoubtedly get caught in the cross fire and perish. The Traveler would give them the strength to fight this coming darkness. Now back to our little orange and blue ghost, he was heading toward an extremely powerful signal at a rocket's pace. He needed to make sure that he made whatever this was into a guardian not only because of the sheer power that rolled of him or her but the sheer light that radiated from this person made them the ultimate conversion. "locking onto power vector, traversing to origin of signature" ground out the ghost in a rough grunt of language it was obviously not familiarized with yet.

Slowly the signature began to fade and that only served to make the ghost increase further in speed no longer caring for the protocol of remaining at a unnoticeable velocity. "disregarding protocol 112 b to assure conversion of target U". Rocketing over a waterfall he plummeted downward and sighted his target lying on the ground of what used to be a lake that was slowly refilling. he wore a ragged red cloak that currently flapped over his hair, he wore and odd mix of orange and black for the clothing on under the cloak and had what looked to be a katana with a red hilt lying next to him. Foreseeing that the refilling of the lake could interfere with the process he began levitating him and his chosen sword out of the indentation of the crater and lake. Putting him down he decided to go ahead and begin.

"Initiating process of biological to mechanical conversion" he grunted as an intense blue light attempting to convert his body into a machine appeared. a few seconds later it was evident that it was a slow going process, slower that calculated. "Subject some how resisting conversion, calculating rate of conversion verse rate of resistance" he stopped the light for a second. "conclusion only key parts can be converted, Referencing priority database...Skeletal system, Brain, Eyes, top half of major organs only, major extremities, not enough for torso to upper knee conversion everything inbetween will be exempted from conversion, everything on head besides brain will become unneccesary with armor to cover head only brain conversion, as well as eyes. Restarting conversion process with new parameters, calculations indicate even with increased rate of resistance conversion will be successful."

Over the next hour his body slowly converted into only noticeable changes were his arms and legs as well as eyes, to which the ghost left the original eyelids to conserve energy. "process nearing completion" came the statement of a tired ghost. the armor the was being applied to his arms and legs were of an bright orange base as well as a Dark red trim and tribal design, hey if he had to be converted and forced into fights might as well offer him the most comforts available. His eyes as they were now replaced with photo-receptors, which were dark but when activated would glow a deep cerulean. "I hope you're strong and that you can forgive me for doing what I know is unforgivable even if my Traveler does not. Beginning storage of subject U as well as associated melee weapon." A blue light again surrounded him and his body began disintegrating and flowing toward the ghost that shared a liking of orange with him. once he and his katana were completely stored the ghost paused.

"Projecting current power levels... not enough to return to traveler" the ghost sighed "Searching for elevated position to absorb light and maintain stasis over Subject U... Located en route" he added to his audio log which could be accessed by any ghost that found him it was at this time a standard protocol for ghosts operating alone. Flying above to a statue of a man who looked to be in a complete set of armor he began landing pausing for a moment to examine the waterfall next to the statue wondering if it could be a problem. "Disregarded too late to move, beginning stasis over Subject U as well as ambient light absorption to maintain it, This is going to take a long time." the Ghost sighed but knew he and his new partner if he forgave the little light, would survive the ravages of time, it is what I was meant to do bring Guardians back to the traveler and I won't fail.

Time passed, oh so much time passed, Mountains grew taller and more rounded, valleys grew deeper and lakes wider. Time passed and the world around them crumbled and rebuilt, seemingly endlessly the cycle continued. Not that either bared witness to these changes the ghost turned off its photo-receptors millennia ago the energy drain was too large.

So empires rose and fell but the two statues while no longer recognizable as such still stood with the ghost atop it with his precious cargo. Until finally after so many millennia The Traveler came into its final stages and created the new line of ghosts in its dying breath though none knew of the first models. That secret had never been shared and most Exo"s memories had fragmented with the stress of conversion another reason the conversion was later discontinued.

A few more years passed darkness began to spread throughout their residence for so many years but they had yet to be noticed, by any fallen that started to encroach on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Then their wait came to an end a warlock guardian was having a rather one-sided argument with her ghost more for the sake of argument than being interested in the argument itself. "what do you mean our ship is broke down I thought it was completely fine" she grumble to her grey and purple ghost.

"the arcadia is in pieces back next the lake, it crashed so hard that if anyone tried to get the last transmission it would likely only be static" her ghost bluntly stated. "You could've fixed it" she pouted a bit at her ghost he could be so mean at times. "I could not of it was practically shrapnel no wa-" her ghost suddenly rotated and began scanning speaking in tones to low to understand to himself "Hey what's going on?" The Warlock asked holding her scout rifle up to her blood red armor and her hunter esque helmet as she didn't think the warlocks were elegant enough.

No one really bothered to stop her from mixing armor pieces. Her Ghost, bob as she sometimes called him to annoy him replied "My sensors are picking up an almost dead ghost, but something is weird" relaxing a bit now that she knew it wasn't enemies "what's weird bob" she smirked behind her mask. Her ghost practically spun around radiating a sense of annoyance "don't... as I was saying somethings weird" knowing that drawing it out would annoy her right back. Her eyebrow indeed twitched

"That the date that this ghosts file says he was commissioned predates the date ghosts were created" His warlock just shrugged "so it's a prototype created a bit early so?" Her ghost seemed to raise an eyebrow mockingly " it predates us by two and half millennia" he stated bluntly. She gaped at him "What? Really?" Her ghost sighed "no not really in reality it was two thousand five hundred and thirty-seven years give or take." she having sighed at the not really growled at the following statement "not what I meant, well where is the fossil anyway"

Her ghost turned to a rock formation next to a waterfall "that's the thing he's over there but he's not a fossil. still alive if barely remember?" she didn't reply this time choosing instead to jump up to the rock face using her gliding ability to reach up to it her ghost flying behind her. Finding the ghost wedged in a bit of a crevice they looked at it. "Doesn't look like anything special" the female guardian stated, her ghost just replied "Agreed" She picked it up gingerly and hopped of the rock formation to get away from the roar of the waterfall. while gliding down she called out "should we try and wake him here?"

landing and placing him down her ghost began to scan the ghost and take this chance to berate her. "normally i would say wait but we don't have a ship to get us out of here do we?" She replied a bit loudly " I apologized for that, anyways how should we wake him?" her ghost stopped scanning "I would do it but it seems he is holding something in stasis, you should channel some light into him" She nodded and bent down to put her hand on the ghost, beginning to channel light the ghost began to regain shape as well as its original blue and orange color. "rebooting came in a rough voice they both winced a bit at, her ghost stated "I'm going to send him an update on current events as well as a better voice modulator" he glowed blue for a second. the other ghost replied "received and thank you" in a much smoother voice continued "sharing information with subject U, dispensing subject U and associated melee weapon, damn it's been a long wait." The orange ghost recently awoken began to materialize something. "What did you have in stasis?" asked the female warlock the orange ghost replied " A new Guardian unlike any other, you will meet him soon I hope he's not too angry" the guardian tilted her head "why would he be angry?"

The ghost looked down quietly saying "for what I and the traveler did to him just to hope for survival" she looked even more confused "what did you do?" she asked her ghost was oddly quiet and neither replied. Suddenly the blue light cut off, she looked and saw a man lying on the ground in black and orange clothing with red and orange armor on his arms and legs that looked eerily like Exo's arms. "wait.. you mean. that he's.. that you.. why if you did this isn't he.. is this where exos come from? From our own people and we constantly look down upon them when they don't serve as guardians? What justice is this, why, why?"

The orange ghost looked sad if that was possible for a machine. "we had to ensure the survival of man and the traveler, the traveler did not yet understand human ethics as it does now, but we the first ghosts did. we did our work anyway. Knowing it was the only insurance we would have. As to why not completely this man was so powerful even whilst dead he resisted the conversion. only a few of his main organs, skeleton, brain, eyes, arms and legs were converted. I've already given him the full knowledge of what I did as well as gotten him tech savvy and up to date in language, hopefully he retained his memories. As if on cue they heard groaning coming from the side, looking over at the odd man they all waited on baited breath. He opened his now deep cerulean photo-receptors and sighed "Kami this will have to take getting used to, why'd you have to try and turn me into a machine? I want to hear it from you not know it from a file."

The ghost seemed surprised at the calm question "at the time you died it was the only way to bring you back and give you our energy manipulation abilities, for what it's worth I'm sorry" The man stared at him for a moment considering options "Alright but you owe me one..er what's you're name." the ghost happy at being forgiven replied gleefully I'm your ghost" the man's eyebrow twitched "that's what you are not who, what's your real name?" the ghost stopped "I don't have one, I'm just a ghost" he said somewhat monotonously. the man flipped his cloak to the side revealing his blonde hair and whisker marks more prominently. sitting cross-legged now he said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and yours will be..." looking at his color, considering that he will be his partner he decided "Typhoon" the newly dubbed Typhoon flew towards his new guardian

"You're a strange one Naruto but I believe we'll get on fine. But we have a Guardian and a ghost to thank for bringing us back." Naruto nodded standing up to face the two who had only been watching until now. Naruto held his hand out to the Warlock and said "thank you for waking us up from our little nap, I'm Naruto" She took off her helmet revealing scarlet red hair and a kind smile as well as two different colored eyes, one blue and the other green. She grabbed his hand and shook it "Little? I'd love to see what you call a good night's rest" she giggled a bit "I'm Akasha and this is my ghost Bob, nice work getting your ghost to accept a name I can't get mine to" Naruto Laughed "maybe because you're trying to call him bob, how bout we call him Tsunami it's a strong name" Her Ghost considered it shortly "I like it, can we call me that now it's much better than bob?"

Akasha pouted "But I liked it when you were Bob, but if you like his name better you can be Tsunami its better than calling you Ghost." Naruto looked around a bit and asked "are we in the same spot I died" he asked confused "I know things change over time but this is unrecognizable" Typhoon looked at Naruto "we've been gone for a lot longer than intended, don't worry you'll get used to it" Naruto began looking around "hey do you think you could give us a lift in your ship to the city?" Akasha turned away drawing something in the dirt with her toe and mumbled "we don't really have one" Naruto couldn't hear so he asked "hmm What did you say?" she started to draw in the sand while crouching down "I may have crashed our ship on the way here."

Naruto chuckled a bit "Then we'll just have to find a new one to get back to the city. Do you have a weapon I can borrow?" She nodded now on her feet "here's a hand cannon, it's not the best but it will get the job done." Tsunami spoke up to the group "there's a nearby guardians station in the tunnels, we can use it to scan for any energy signatures caused by ships." Naruto and Akasha nodded "let's get going, momma wants a new ship" Akasha cheered. Naruto just chuckled and they began heading towards the tunnel entrance.

Walking across the field slowly as to not draw much attention they only ran into a few fallen on the way. Naruto only fought in close range with his sword and pistol to prevent missing shots until he had time to train his accuracy. Shooting a Vandal a few times and stabbing a dreg he turned back in time to see Akasha blasting a vandal of her own into ashes. Naruto Whistled "Now that looks cool, you'll have to teach me that sometime" Akasha smirked at him "It's a date handsome" winking at him exaggeratedly. Naruto sputtered for a moment "I didn't.. I mean.. oh fuck it lets just go" Akasha giggled at him.

Reaching the tunnel entrance they had to clear out several vandals and dregs as well as their own robot companions. Finishing them off the started down into the tunnels, reaching a room that was completely dark down two stairways they saw a room with a blue glow in it. Akasha wanting to get straight into the room and get the new set of coordinates rushed forward, she never saw the group of fallen hit her from the left. Naruto raised his pistol and began firing, It was too late a vandal had his blade in her heart sticking out the back of her already red armor.

She gasped and fell with the sword still in her chest, her ghost Typhoon had already taken bolts for Akasha in hopes of prolonging his partners life. Naruto with a tear flowing from his eye cleared out the rest of the fallen before returning to Akasha's side. "you're gonna be alright Akasha I'll make sure you survive." Akasha just laughed morbidly "I never thought I'd be on this end of the speech, I've been on yours plenty of times. Don't feel bad I was stupid and got my own ass stabbed, Don't take this new world lightly and for nine's sake shine as brightly as any guardian that came before you. Be strong Naruto" As she finished her last words the light faded from her eyes and the crimson puddle under her stopped growing in size.

"Typhoon Store her body, she will get a proper burial." he stated monotonously Typhoon knowing now wasn't the time for any jokes or ribbing replied "affirmative" and her body disintegrated. Standing up and picking up his pistol and sword he began reloading "Scan the terminal, we still have a ship to acquire, her name will be Akasha's Tsunami. And we'll bring hell to the battle field in our fallen comrades' names." Typhoon flew to the terminal with a loud "Damn Right" to show his support. Sitting cross-legged while his ghost scanned the terminal. He thought "I won't let any more people die right next to me when I can save them, I have to discover how to use this new energy. I'm too slow now, too slow to make any difference."

Reaching into himself he felt his same enormous stores of energy but it was so different now, unfamiliar to anything he's felt before. he tried gripping it and pulling it as he would chakra but it slipped from his mental grasp. Remembering the technique he saw Akasha perform he instead pushed the energy out, all around his body energy rushed out making a bit of a crater where he sat. "My control over this energy is extremely crude, that must be changed." He thought. Focusing this time on his arm he channeled energy into it and his arm began glowing gold, with wisps of light floating off. But this time he did not expel it simply held it in his arm to see if it could be used to strengthen his muscles as his chakra used to and he found the energy extremely difficult to hold in for extended amounts of time but knew that with time it would become easier. Typhoon flew up to Naruto.

"Naruto I have the coordinates, let's go before those fallen strip it clean. Naruto nodded let's go get A.T. and get out of here. Leaving the tunnel they again had to clear of an reinforcement of fallen that took over for the previous regiment. On the way to their next waypoint they passed a small body of water as well as a crater with a recently crashed ship in it and both paused for a moment to reminisce, Naruto with a wry smile said "Let's get going and you can drive." Entering into a building with the side torn open and grass growing into the second story they began their trek into the fallen headquarters. Typhoon beeped "you're not going to like this but the fallen are already next to the ship. Naruto nodded but didn't slow or stop his pace through the building. reaching a staircase he headed downwards and then peered into the room seeing several fallen on and around the ship he began preparing for a fight switching to Akasha's scout rifle for the extra power. Typhoon whispered "that's a captain and an Archon this is going to be a tough fight Naruto."

Naruto nodded "But we'll survive Typhoon, I won't let Akasha die in vain." Taking aim at the fallen he began taking out the weakest enemies with his scout rifle and continued to shoot while they tried to pinpoint his location. He managed to take out all of the dregs and left only a vandal, captain and Archon. Charging energy into his hand he began instinctively forming a Rasengan, realizing that it might perform differently then expected he threw it at the feet of the vandal and captain killing the vandal and breaking the captain's shield. Realizing he had made an opportunity he began unloading at the fallen captain.

Emptying a full clip he finally killed the Captain, turning to the Archon he saw several bullets flying at his chest. Wishing suddenly that he could dodge to the left with all his might, he suddenly did dodge disappearing in a purple flash and reappearing several yards to the left. He gasped from the sudden displacement not to mention this new type of energy that seemed just as plentiful as his other stores. Coming to his senses he began firing at the Archon, what initiated was a rather long game of cat and mouse. In which Naruto continuously dodged and at times teleported out of the way while continuing to fire.

Eventually the Archon got knocked to his knees from a shot to the chest, Naruto seeing an opening charged a rasengan again except this time it was with his new energy which he theorized would implode rather than explode. Tossing the spiraling ball of purple energy at the archon's head he watched it get smashed in until it seemingly disintegrated. His ghost now that the battle was over began examining the ship, "It's missing a Warp drive, search the captain or the Archon for it their most likely to have the piece. Naruto began searching the bodies picking up a variety of things as well as asking his ghost to store the body of the Archon for anatomical study. "Here it is now can we get going, Typhoon?" Naruto asked.

His ghost nodded starting up the ship and phasing his guardian inside, and so they began their trek to the city. To meet the speaker. Flying through the atmosphere at cumulus cloud height to avoid detection they followed the set of coordinates originally given to them by Akasha and Tsunami. Typhoon was currently flying the new arcadia class ship and suddenly rose out of cloud coverage to go over a rather high striking mountain peak. Doing so they saw their first glimpse of the city and instantly even though they had yet to set foot in the place they felt a sense of belonging. Flying down to the landing station they both materialized while their ship continued its journey to the docking bay. Consulting a nearby map next to where they appeared they began heading toward the north tower to have their talk with the Speaker for the Traveler.


	3. Chapter 3

Rounding the corner and continuing down the stairs Naruto saw many guardians some human, some awoken, others were machines. Though none were like him, none were an amalgam between man and machine. All their ghosts floating beside them had no character, simply grey and presumably lacking individual names. The more he saw of this place his sense of belonging began to fade, but where else was there to go in this fucked galaxy, so he'd not sweat the details. Finally reaching the room housing the Speaker he started up the winding stairs to confront the man or machine that spoke for the traveler. Reaching the top he called out "Speaker, I would speak with you" the Exo in white robes turned toward him. "Are you a new Guardian, welcome to the city."

Naruto looked annoyed "I'm not new in anyway other than knowledge, I was converted into a Guardian against my will two and a half millennia ago. My ghost Typhoon has kept me in stasis since then and I was recently awoken by one Akasha and her ghost Tsunami." The speaker looked intrigued "And where is Akasha now I can't imagine such a lively Guardian letting you come down here on your lonesome." Naruto looked down "Akasha fell to a surprise attack on Earth her ghost fell with her, I have the body in stasis for burial."

The Speaker seemed as if an enormous weight had fallen onto his shoulders. "It is always a horrible day when we lose a Guardian, especially one so bright as Akasha and her ghost. I'm sure you have no end of questions guardian, Yours is a sad tale one I loathe to tell, Long ago before the traveler found our species and granted us our powers to fight the darkness, it relied on converting any and all beings it could find to protect itself. It was the only way the traveler the last of it's kind and a child at the time knew how to survive. Of course he could not have found you here himself, no he created the ghosts not just for us, but over and over in different models and styles. Each with the same objective find people of strength, valor, and courage to fight for the traveler. And it seems that one of those many renditions found you and Earth itself far before the Traveler.

At that time the traveler had no understanding of free will, individualism, or the difference between life and death for that matter. Evidenced by the continual resurrection of our guardians in defense of our city and savior. The people of the verse who were not actively against The Traveler were for the Traveler, regardless of their individual goals, wants, desires. All were brought into perspective as it were by the greatness of the Light, many would argue this is taking advantage of the naïve, the ignorant. They would not be wrong.

There was no other choice at that time because the Traveler knew of no other choice at that time, thus we are here. The Traveler has since realized his mistakes in such actions a thousand fold I'm sure, and has stopped any type of conversion whether it be the creation of Exos or forcing naïve peoples to fight for it by gifting them with a Golden Age so great they could not help but fight for their greatest God.

As it found us it started creating the Exo from our people before we even discovered it, most of the Exo's have no memories of their previous lives as they were dead for years before conversion. I imagine though that you remember, Oh the questions I have for you Guardian but those can be saved for later. What I need to know is will you help us push back the darkness in your fallen savior's memory?" Naruto snorted "you needn't bother with the guilt-trip, I'll be fighting; of that you can be sure." The speaker nodded not fazed in the slightest "And what shall you be Guardian? A Hunter honed to be quick and deadly, a Titan Forged to be strong and immovable, or a Warlock using his wits and extreme energy manipulation?" Naruto shook his head "I agreed to fight for you but I won't conform myself to one fighting style or set of skills. I will learn the most advantageous techniques from each of your factions and make something new out of them.

Something more than a Guardian, a Sentinel." The speaker for the first time since the conversation started seemed completely shocked "Your body would never be able to handle the stress nor the energy put out needed to do such a thing." Before Naruto could argue with him his ghost interjected "Speaker if you could before objecting his request look over the data on the energy spike before his conversion and my most recent scan of his energy types and amount." The speaker not uncompromising nodded and began going through the files with his arm mounted computer and database. "Impossible.. to have so much energy... and dear nines he has all of the energy attributes.. Arc, Void, And Fire.. This may be possible... Very well Guardian Naruto I will allow your request take this data file. For the next six months you will be instructed by my best titans. Warlocks, and Hunters.

I can Only hope your Ghost has chosen wisely in you." Naruto nodded but snarled "His name is Ty and he is my partner", before turning and walking off. The Speaker mused to himself "Wise Indeed, Wise Indeed" chuckling a bit hearing Typhoon berating his guardian for getting off on a bad foot with him. He wondered what will come next to this city, the Last outpost of Humanity.

He mumbled "No matter the price, we shall survive"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of the next six months Naruto worked to learn all he could from his instructors and in his down time attempted to mesh the teachings into one style. The problem the styles were all antithesis to each-other, so as it was for now he could perform all the abilities, utilize them in the field but they just didn't seem to flow together. Like a stream with too many rocks in its path you can tell the water doesn't pass smoothly. As loathe as he was to admit it he had all but put Akasha out of his mind, when he revisited events in his mind he realized he had no real reason to be overly attached to her.

Or perhaps that's his mind attempting to rationalize the sudden and unexpected loss. To move on as he did though, his instructors were in fact the best in the alliance of light, but they were also too numerous and irregularly present to get any real attachment to any of them. Not to mention most resented him for having the audacity to request so many instructors not only for one specialization but for them all. The months had also been an interesting catch up game on technology savvy and cultural lingo. Naruto wore wraps on his arms to cover his new additions, for his own comfort as well as those around him. Though there was little he could do to cover his eyes the new photonics glowing with incandescent light constantly, he supposed if someone asked he would simply pass them off as implants.

Replacement for eyes lost in battle or some other excuse, the hiding of what he represented bothered him though. If the people knew how all Exo's came to be there would be riots, how they had gone so long simply not questioning their origin truly astounded him. He kept the sword he got of the vandal earning him some strange looks but it was the most silent weapon he could ask for not to mention had a much longer range than the puny knives the hunters seemed to cherish. As for the new weapons acquired during training he favored a hand cannon and sniper rifle combo, it appealed to his sense of tactics something strong for close quarters and something strong and precise for long range. Not to mention using a hand cannon was quite easy to learn with his offhand leaving his other to utilize his new abilities or perhaps his sword. Though he felt much too similar to Sasuke when channeling "arc" energy through his body and blade, and against his better instincts he remade the original and branch off versions of Chidori.

He had requisitioned ship parts from the city and soon he would begin heading out for missions, earth was too similar to home. NO he planned to go to the moon first, and then onward, surely with the city here there would be plenty to protect earth. To honor all three of the factions he was trained by he wore not only and cloak but a waist cloth and Armband as well, and as a tribute to the one family member he ever met while still alive they were all black with red clouds patterned throughout.

It seemed appropriate to join a new world, a new dawn, a Red Dawn. Especially as it would seem this new world seemed to be encompassed by war and strife. Naruto and Ty were walking through the courtyard on his way to the main hall of the base to inform the main guardians of his new prerogative, training anymore wouldn't help he needs action to help him decide how best to apply everything gained. Along the way he nodded at those he recognized and often times complete strangers as well too many came and went to truly remember everyone you meet. His armor under his class items was rather plain being just a basic armor suit he had only requested the class items recently. He planned to gather further supplies in his travels, finding whatever he needed on the fly. Repetitive visits to the city weren't on his plan for progress, ignoring that as he arrived at the main table the three guardians looked at him with raised eyebrows inquisitive as to what their occasional student had to say.

Naruto gave a wave and slight smile in greeting " I've decided that I need to start working, just sitting around and trying to put together a style of combat isn't working, I need to get some experience. To study how my opponents move, fight, respond, communicate. I'm going to start on the moon and proceed from there, any objections?" All three smirked as if to say finally we've been waiting for this the closest being the Warlock's leader Akorie responded " No we don't have any objections, I'd wish you good luck but I think we all know that you know what you're doing. Radio us if you come across anything curious."

Naruto nodded and smiled and turned to Ty "Let's head up to orbit, and get off this planet to see the stars up close" Ty responded "aye, aye" and twisted his gears a few times a rather distracting sight to occur in mid-air. Though before he had much time to ponder it the world dissolved into blue and suddenly he was in the cockpit of the ship they gained and upgraded while they were there. That was one of the things Naruto looked into and studied in his free time, learning how to build and maintain ships as well as modern technology became somewhat of an obsession with him. So much so that the dock master and resident Engineer came to accept his visits on a daily basis and sometimes at the oddest times. Liliana, was extremely patient and quite satisfied to finally meet someone with interest in technology and most specifically their ships though she taught him everything she could she was extremely satisfied at the genuine interest in her trade.

Naruto grabbed the steering console allowing it to key to his signature and hearing the thrusters kick on as he and Ty were simultaneously starting different systems. A few seconds later they were taking off and racing like a bullet out of the atmosphere, breaking through clouds and breaking the sound barrier occasionally, soon they exited and closed in on their destination. Scanning the surface of the moon they began looking for anything of interest before landing. Ty spoke up "There was supposed to be another guardian here, but I can't pick up any reading or signal from her or their ghost." Naruto looked grim before asking "what was the last known location of the Guardian?" Ty paused for a second, He claimed the large Particle Accelerator up on the top of that ridge down there, I'll put us down in that slight valley."

Naruto nodded while they landed when they reached the ground Naruto clicked a button to his right on his armrest and phased out of the ship and began walking pulling out his hand cannon, moving up the hill and into the base on his left. Noticing the uncooperative lighting, mainly that they weren't working he tensed, unconsciously reminded of the attack on Akasha in his first day in this world. So tense he almost shot his pistol when Ty said "I'm picking up a trace of another ghost, recent too the Guardian had to of been hear recently. Let's check out the console further in." Naruto responded gravelly "Yea.. it'll probably give us some clue as to where to go next." moving through the halls methodically, always taking care to make sure his back wasn't exposed to any open hallways as well as periodically checking the rafters for others.

He reached the console in a few short minutes and let his partner begin scanning the console for clues. Naruto felt a sinking sense of deja vu in that he expected enemies were going to show up any moment. Ty briefed "It seems the Guardian discovered something called the Temple of Crota and anything named after a Fallen warlord can't be good but that's where we have to go next." The lights which had illuminated the room after Ty began checking the console suddenly flickered out leaving the room in complete darkness. Ty cautioned Naruto "Fallen have cut the power, probably have a servitor you'll have to fight your way out" Naruto nodded readying his pistol and keeping a grip on his sword. Stalking slowly toward the entrance he came in he kept a careful watch out for any enemies, reaching the doorway he began peering out into the darkness outside waiting for any enemies. all of sudden he felt a searing pain across his chest as if an invisible sword had been slashed against him. Lashing out with his own sword he felt the weapon connect seemingly with empty air slowly a vandal slid of his sword as well as out of invisibility.

Naruto wincing began to hold his sword under his pistol and suddenly through pure instinct blocked another strike from yet another cloaked vandal. responding this time with shot from his hand cannon he blew off the fallen vandal's head and began moving out into the night. cutting through the smaller enemies and shooting the ones to far away to cut worked out for a while. Though the cut on his chest did little to help his concentration; luckily there didn't seem to be any more cloaked enemies, for now at least.

Moving to a platform to his right to confront a captain with a pulsing blue shield around his person. Naruto Quickly took out the vandals and grunts surrounding the Captain to focus on him and not have to worry about being stabbed in the back. Turning to the captain and noticing him advancing too fast for comfort he began unloading his clip and just before he reached Naruto his shield cut out and Naruto swung his sword at his head. The captain apparently prepared for such a turn of events caught the sword on his arm guard and as it shattered on it he slammed Naruto against the wall behind him. Naruto quickly reacting shot one last round at the captain only to discover that there was none left in his clip. the trigger sounded flat and as soon as it happened the Captain was on him again determined to finish him off.

Naruto charged a Chidori into his arm just before the captain reached him and shoved it through his chest, or rather attempted to as at that second the captains shield regenerated breaking from the Chidori but only resulting in a shallow gash. Naruto then pulsed void energy through his arm in rendition of how he killed his first enemies with Akasha on earth. The Captain finally collapsed and died right before Naruto, and Naruto finally took a second to catch his breath. Damn he thought no more getting boxed in I need to remember the time before, "I am the assassin not them" I need to become more aware and develop a more prolonged version of invisibility. Naruto stood and surveyed the surrounding area. There were bodies strewn carelessly across the moon's surface for several meters leading back into the building.

Chuckling mirthlessly he winced a bit at the pain in his chest, he seemed to still have a healing factor but it was markedly slower than before. Curious at a random thought he began channeling some light energy toward his chest wound, smiling when he realized at least one of his new abilities offered something in the way of health regulation. Moving on from that he asked Ty to materialize his sparrow for quicker travel, watching as it appeared in a wave of blue energy he thought I will never get tired of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hopping on he kicked off at mind boggling speeds toward this temple as Ty gave him logistic directions. Reaching the area itself was a little difficult, they had encountered another captain as well as a servitor with the advantage of high ground. Naruto chose to take the captain out with his sniper which alerted the rest of the troops to his presence but not location, he managed to take out the servitor and three vandals. After passing that location it was a straight shot to the temple.

Reaching the interior valley that held the door to the Temple he stopped for a moment in surprise at the magnitude of the gate. looking down upon the fallen body of a fellow guardian amid the dusty expanse of the moon his body was dripping blood some of it adhering to the ground creating an odd mixture while a small portion of the blood was floating and lift away from the body. drifting into the dark abyss of space, as if it was the soul of the guardian departing from his body, it did not bode well that his spirit in this case seemed to bleed only into the void.

Getting over the surreal view and realizing that there was no ghost accompanying the body of this unfortunate guardian, Naruto and Typhoon began to inspect more of their surroundings, suddenly a flash of light emitted from the cliff behind them and they swiveled to look. their actions were in vain however as only a glimpse of a phantom was caught, suddenly Typhoon starting scanning. Naruto still gazing across the cliff asked "what is it Ty? another message from the Tower perhaps?" His ghost answered "No, not the Tower. It's from an unknown source, they seem to be displaying their location as some coordinate on Venus though it's quite clear that's a facade.

let me tap into the feed." There was a sudden cut in of white noise in Naruto's helmet as Ty focused the signal. suddenly a female voice, raspy but determined and measured in her speech began the message. "Guardian, you have fought well through your travels. many have fallen on the battlefields you have traversed. if you survive the dark beneath this temple, well then we have much to speak of... you will meet me at the coordinates I transmitted you. You must not fail, time is of the essence and I have no more time to find more prospective guardians. whether you survive or not though your life will surely be changed irrefutably after this night. Reach Dawn Guardian, one way or another." the line cut out leaving a sharp contrast of silence, Ty asked "Down we Go?" Naruto answered "Dattebayo" in a somber yet determined tone.

Looking up at the gate and before they could even ponder ways to get the damned thing open, archaic symbols began glowing around and on the large metal chains binding the door shut. Slowly the chains melted into darkness, giving a sense of the nature of those behind the gate. Naruto realizing that the enemy either had sensors to alert them to the presence of light or guardians at their door, or that they had simply picked up on the transmission between them and their apparent benefactor.

It crossed his mind for a moment that this had been her plan all along and the pleads and coordinates all a ruse to keep him there and unaware of the treachery until it was too late. He quickly put such thoughts out of his mind focusing on the present, he would be able to question the motives of their secret admirer later. He quickly called to Ty "we need to get to the cliffs, high ground is our advantage. moving quickly back with liberal use of dashing and blink abilities, he reached the top of the cliffs just as the gate snapped open. Like a dam breaking beneath the overbearing weight of water, enemies poured out like a flood. Cries much like those of harpies pierced his thoughts, the hive being hive minded had certain pros. For their screeching would reach no one's ears in the empty expanse of space. And that would certainly not do, so they transmitted their cries straight into their enemie's mind. Such a thing is not usually noticed, though such realizations have broken guardians of all types.

The prospect of your worst enemy being inside your head, feeding you nightmares. what could you possibly do against such an ability? Thank fully in all cases that has been the extent of their telepathic prowess, but there are always whispers. As the first line of enemies rushed out Naruto ignored their frail frames, judging the distance he pulled out his sniper as opposed to a short ranged weapons. taking aim he set his sights not for the thralls rushing him at breakneck speeds but the heavy artillery in the back in the form of bulking knights with plasma cannons and swords longer than he is tall. Taking quick aim at the knight on the far right he squeezes out a shot at its head, the knight expecting the move already has its sword up to defend from the harsh bullets wrath.

The force of the bullet is not enough to penetrate the sword but does have the kinetic force to push the knights sword to the right. Taking advantage of the opening provided by his first shot Naruto seizes his second chance squeezing of another. Though as he is taking the shot he is barreled over by the first thrall to reach him, the shot flies in the direction of Mars he mused wryly before reacting.

Quickly using training instilled in him from hours of repetitive tortu.. training with the warlocks he pulses the thrall off of him disintegrating it in the process. The rest of the pack are just about to reach him as well, thinking on his feet he blinks behind the pack into the center of the barren crater. Unloading his clip from his readily accessible hand cannon straight into the groups backs he manages to eliminate most of them. Before he can reload and take of the remaining few he is hit with the shock wave of a plasma bolt landing beside him courtesy of the knights that survived.

knocked off his feet and breathless he is barely aware of Typhoon informing him of and proceeding with repairing the rips created in his suit. Getting up and turning towards the knights he channels light energy through his entire body and focuses it into his gun, at first the energy bleeds of him in waves. Though as he gains control over it all of the tangible golden glow is focused on the pistol in his left hand, firing several shots off with astounding power both knights were quickly shredded and dissipated. ignoring any sense of success or attempts at celebration he immediately twists to the side as a thrall passes him and vaporizes his enemy with a pulse of void energy.

realizing that all the enemies that had advanced out were now taken care of he turned back towards the gate. Looking inside he was 100 percent sure that more enemies awaited directly across the threshold, so he advanced to the open gate slowly. Activating his invisibility cloak no matter how short lived it was he moved inside the room. He was located on a lower balcony with a floor beneath him. At a higher balcony on the other side of the room he saw the floating ominous presence of a witch. One of the first thing taught to him of the hive was that whenever you saw a Witch there was something bigger going on than anyone understood. approaching the edge of his balcony carefully he aimed down his sights at the witch ignoring the acolytes surrounding it and squeezed the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

The witch's shield fell and a second shot quickly ended its life despite any attempts at escape. Though the confrontation as far from finished in any way. as the witch's body dissolved a gut wrenching roar echoed out from beneath, looking down Naruto saw what appeared to be the grotesque body of an cyclops climb out of a whole in the lower floor. Quickly he hid behind a barrier on the balcony, remembering that while cyclops were stupid and only possessed one eye that eye could see through even the most adept invisibility abilities. See the cyclops eye doesn't see with light it no longer can at all. A byproduct of the horrendous methods used to create such beasts, they are only capable of seeing darkness. And while that means the cannot see the light of a guardian, it also means they can easily see the absence of darkness where one resides.

Proven by the very fact that the cyclops is already shooting at Naruto even the he was never physically visible. Naruto closed his eyes and began to ponder a way to take out a beast of such magnitude, which he would later realize with much chagrin is actually small for its species. The press of time left him for scrambling for an answer, only one memory came to mind. and it was the memory of his teachers forewarning him of attempting to combine the supers of the individual classes. Now though that was the only thought running through his mind. Hell, I've always done what others view as impossible or suicidal and come out on top. What's one more? giving into his own apparent insanity he began charging up for his foray into the forbidden.

Finally ready he stood power floating of him like steam and rises in all directions, retaining the purple hue of the void he charged the edge of the balcony. Reaching full tilt as well as the edge of the balcony he launched himself over, Typhoon said nothing of it either trusting his guardian completely or too shocked by his insanity to scream. Naruto flew up over the ogre or cyclops whichever it was and charging both the physical defense and strength of the titans and the barrage energy of the warlocks he waited for the right moment, reaching a mere foot over the cyclops he released all the energy he had been charging shooting a barrage of void energy at the cyclops. Virtually pulverizing the beast before it had any chance to retaliate. The backlash of being so close to the Warlock's barrage was devastating creating a huge crater where the beast once stood.

The titans defense though allowed him to whether the blast with minimal damage. The acolytes at the top level apparently unfazed at having lost their two strongest fighters available rained a veritable avalanche sized onslaught of plasma down towards Naruto. With his current level of energy and state of injuries acquired throughout the day he knew there would be no dodging the onslaught of plasma. Suddenly an even more insane plan than jumping right over a cyclops head to kill it popped into mind.

And he both grimaced and smiled, as if it worked it would be brilliant. Though orchestrating it would hurt like hell, deciding that it was the only option though he waited for the enemy fire to reach him. He didn't have to wait long, as the blue fire reached him fires were started in all of his nerves and someone started screaming who was undoubtedly him. His vision was fading in and out and he could hear the addition of more gunfire. When the pain was reaching the point he could no longer endure it he focused all his energy into one Blink. Hopefully amidst the plasma they'd think his body ash, and not look for him. But in the possibility that they saw through his ruse he couldn't blink outside or up, that would be expected.

No he focused his efforts downward, focused all his energy on reaching the abyss beneath him. To get to the darkest corner beneath his feet, making the blink darkness greeted his eyes and light never returned before his consciousness was lost. The last sight before his eyes before going under was unending night, and such a sight would surely become common in the future.

To My readers this is Bralex Wolves, I want to apologize fir giving up for a time on my other stories, But I've had little time to write and I've been focusing on this story as you can see above. I cannot promise any Updates on a regular schedule as my schedule is far to hectic even in the summer months. What I can promise is that everything I put out from now forward will be riveting and worth reading, this story will be my focus for quite some time though. I am in the process of writing a book series in my free time and writing this is my as some would say palate cleanser to get my mind of my mental walls, so you can expect to see me return to this whenever I'm feeling stumped by a certain aspect of my writing, of course any professional critique is accepted, and it is possible that your feedback could have an effect on how I ultimately write my book series.

Thanks for reading,

Bralex Wolves

P.S. Sorry about the "Holy fucking walls"

P.P.S. Hopefully fixed now


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters created in the Destiny Verse, don't sue me bungie you'll pay your lawyers more than you can get out of me. And to my readers sorry for such a long wait.

Sentinel Chapter Six

Their venture was a brave one, a foolhardy endeavor but brave nonetheless. To think a team of Guardians would willing go into the Abyss, home of the slaughterer of thousands. To the very essence of the dark, and attempt to establish a way point of light there. They reached the gates of the Temple of Crota and all of them shivered sans one, one was simply surprised. The Gate they expected to be closed, giving them a slight advantage was not. It was wide open and the forces of darkness were very well prepared for their arrival. Among this team were six Guardians all seeking the Dark inside the Abyss for very different reasons.

At the head of the group "It seems someone has already knocked for us" spoke Vell Tarlowe a Titan with orange and black accented armor with a horned helmet, he seeks repayment for his lost kin and friends, and knows no other way but to strike straight into the darkness. He stands taller than the rest of the group, as if possessed by a righteous spirit that would lead him through the dark, as if he could see. He wore no waist clothe traditionally worn by Titans, none of the Guardians here did. As their venture is not one that could be officially sanctioned. The group surveyed the carnage of Thrall and knights that lay around them, before finally seeing the dead guardian in the middle.

"He fought well, at least" Spoke Sai Mota Standing to his right flank, her reasons are for involving herself are unknown and unasked, like any hunter she dances around any attempts to understand her motives. She is clad in Blue armor with white accents that travel from her mid thighs on either side of her body and up to the curvature of her modest breasts. Her helmet is obscured by both a dark hood as well as a face covering.

"Though not smart enough, not even a trace of his light remains." Countered a Warlock with a set of yellow, white, and black armor pieces, his helmet peace was uncovered. Though nothing on it looked remotely reminiscent of human features, it was even carved with arcane runes whose purpose remained untold. The group was still scouting out the area around and behind them to prevent being flanked while engaging in combat inside the Temple doors. The Warlock wore robes and seemed to carry a pouch over his shoulder for what seemed to be a journal.

"Let the Dead Lie Toland, he has already paid the price for his mistakes." Eris Morn cut into the conversation, she was outfitted in very plain black and gray armor, with a large cloak tapering cloak that left most of the details of her form to the imagination. Though she wore her hood only partly over her head displaying a helmet with three eyes.

"Yes, let our kin not be harassed in death." Concurred Vell. While he scanned the slopes behind them with his sniper for enemies. He abruptly made to move his finger to the trigger to shoot before just as abruptly dropping his gun.

"What was it Tarlowe?" Questioned Eriana-3 the only Exo among the group, also an adept Warlock, and the most determined among the guardians there. For her this wasn't a mission to save the world, to save the human race. Or any other sentient species under the Traveler. It was simply Vengeance, She was the driving factor behind this campaign. She alone tortured a Witch to insanity for information only to find what she most dreaded, then formed a coalition to hunt Crota, The Defiler.

"Just a Shadow" spoke Vell in succinct answer. "Must be a Strange Shadow, to move like that." Spoke up Omar Agah. A Hunter with no outstanding marks, outfitted in pure Grey. No visible part of his body showed from outside his cloak besides his arms and legs. Who was also scanning a nearby cliff.

Vell ignored him saying "Alright, there seems to be no one lying in wait to get us in the ass. So what do you say we get this Show on the path that may lead us to our inevitable death by a demon." In a surprisingly light manner. All of them made some noise of amusement, though only Toland laughed wryly for a short second. All of them were aware that humor came in short commodity in their line of work.

The group turned toward the Temple doors to get start their journey, it seemed to be a good start. Vell took point and they began their entry, and just as Vell reached the Threshold an Ear shattering scream pierced their minds. And only Toland could speak "Verok, So says the darkness; The witch who will deliver us to Death." And the Scream came again and this time, it lasted for several seconds. The group was anxiously scanning with their weapons, to find any sight of the Witch. Eriana-3 Yelled "Kill it, or this will be the end of our fight." For witches are known to rally all the minions of darkness against the foes, forcing their enemies into a battle of attrition unless they can sever the rally point. Already Thrall were rushing the group, from the front right and left flanks. Vell and Sai were both cutting them down with their auto rifles, before meleeing those who got too close. While the rest in the center were searching for the Witch, Sans Toland who seemed to be lost in thought. He had actually pulled his journal out to scribble down notes while muttering to himself. It was Eris who say the Witch first, though it was not Eris the Witch got to first. Vell Tarlowe was completely unprepared for a witch to sweep up from under the balcony they were standing on. Still he made a valiant effort to fight of the Witch, using his super to slam the ground with his foot and knock all nearby enemies away. The Witch was knocked back, Eris was already shooting, Toland continued writing, Sai was holding her line, Eriana-3 was far ahead of the group in the midst of slaughtering everything she could reach. Omar was the only thing keep the insane Eriana-3 alive with his sniping, covering all her back over and over. Vell continued to fit the Witch while Eris continued to fire into her as well. Vell was taking heavy fire from the floating monstrosity, but with a final grenade from Eris the Witch was dead. All for naught though, as the Witch they killed was not Verok, and the flank that Vell had left open in his vie for survival would be his undoing. For there to his back waited Verok, a ghastly vison of death, and rotting robes. Eris caught Sight and tried to warn Vell, alas Verok was already making the best of his plan. Verok fired energy shot after shot into Vell's back before he even had a chance to turn let alone regenerate his shield. And so fell a Titan, at the very Threshold of Crota's Temple. Eris used her Void Super to drive off Verok and buy time for Vell's Ghost to revive him, she shot all her energy in one shot to attempt to push back Verok. And it worked, for a time. Finally Toland closed his book and the others finished off the enemies that remained despite Verok's retreat. Whether said retreat was temporary or not remained to be seen. Eris Turned to where Tarlowe fell expecting to see his ghost reanimating him to continue their journey. Only to see the Ghost Shattered on the floor beside him, a Titan had fallen. And it seemed he would not rise again. Eriana-3 and the rest gathered. Around his body, none spoke. Toland cut through the quiet "Perhaps I translated wrong, perhaps they meant to say Verok comes to deliver death to just you" he quietly spoke to Vell in his death. Abruptly Eris turned and pushed Toland against the wall, quietly demanding "Why? What is so damn important in that book of yours you'd let Tarlowe Die? Are the stories true, are you really mad?" Toland calmly responded "I think we're all Mad, to a degree. But I digress, without this book there would be no chance of success in our mission." Eris stopped physically pushing him against the wall, but her stance made it clear she was still demanding answers and the rest of the group did not seem invested in stopping the Q and A. Toland continued "We know very little of the dark, we know even less of Crota. Yet we are he to kill Crota? How? When he could simply be a God with only one weakness? Or less?" Toland brandished his book at the group "I am the only warlock to ever commune with the dark, to listen. To steal their treasured knowledge straight from their hive minded network." He turned walked through the group to the edge of the balcony looking down into the dark. "This mission is completely and uttelrly dependent on my intercepting the right info, something which I can't do without my full attention. As well that no message is every sent by the hive twice, it's not in their nature. So my skipping interception of any message, even one could mean our collective deaths, thus I ruled the importance of the groups survival and the completion of the mission over the value of Vell Tarlowe's life. Can any of you refute my Choice?" The group was shocked into silence. Toland turned back to the group and asked "Knowing what you do now, do any of you wish to back out. There will be no penalties." There was some fidgeting among the group but all held firm. It was Omar that spoke up of for what seemed to be the collective's opinion, "To turn back now would be to spit on the deaths of not only Tarlowe but also the thousands slain in the great Disaster. We must finish this. Or at the very least, give others the knowledge to do better than us." Toland nodded and the rest of the group was in complete agreement, all of them had lost people in the Disaster. Toland began walking further in and called "Then follow me, unto the darkness." The group began to follow them, Eris held back. Storing Vell Tarlowe's body in her ghost, she felt a weight settle on her shoulders. Perhaps if she knew just how heavy that weight would get she would have left then. Though it was not to be, she joined the group in their descent.

Far below them a possible companion slept, or rather recuperated from almost dying a few times, though whether they will ever reach him, or if he will be in any condition to be helpful remains to be seen.


End file.
